1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a plasma display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a plasma display apparatus in which an external light shielding sheet is provided that is made of two materials having different refractive indexes in order to shield external light incident from outside of a panel. The external light shielding sheet may be disposed at a front of the panel to thereby improve bright and dark room contrast of the panel and luminance.
2. Background
A plasma display panel (hereinafter a “PDP”) is an apparatus configured to generate discharge by applying voltage to electrodes disposed in discharge spaces and to display an image including characters and/or graphics by exciting phosphors with plasma generated during the discharge of gas. The PDP may be advantageous in that it can be made large, light and thin, may provide a wide viewing angle, and may implement full colors and high luminance.
In the PDP, when a black image is implemented, external light may be reflected on a front of the panel due to white-based phosphor exposed on a lower plate of the panel. Therefore, a problem may arise because a black image is recognized as a bright-based dark color, which may result in a lower contrast.